


Bed Rest

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 19:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Liara lay facing her while Kaidan was behind her, both of them asleep with their arms wrapped tightly around her.





	Bed Rest

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Mass Effect Trilogy, author's choice, snuggle. The fill had to be between 50 and 100 words and to challenge myself a little more, I decided to work with a ot3.

Liara lay facing her while Kaidan was behind her, both of them asleep with their arms wrapped tightly around her. After being hurt on a mission and told to be on bedrest, both of Shepard’s partners took turns staying with her to make sure she rested. Tonight, she was lucky enough to have them both snuggled in bed with her.

She felt warm and safe, the fear of the Reapers the farthest thing from her mind. With a content sigh, Shepard wrapped an arm around Liara and closed her eyes, smiling when she heard Kaidan begin to softly snore.


End file.
